Shadow Slayer
by Skylerlight
Summary: Alexandra Smith is not a normal girl. She can see the monsters that lurk within the shadows. Along with her five friends, Alex hunts these monsters so that they wont terrorize people. But when she kills the wrong monster a war starts.


" Alexandra" Alex's father called out behind her bedroom door. Alex sat up and glanced at the clock on her desk. It was 6:00 AM. Alex sighed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and asked " Yes dad?". " Your supposed to see Ms. Thompson Alexandra." Andrew Smith replied. He's blonde hair was styled neatly to the side. He was also wearing a suite, which meant he had a meeting to go to. " Why?" I asked tiredly. " Have you forgotten about the ball tonight?". Her father asked. " Ball?, What" Alex started to say " Oh no that was tonight?" she asked remembering " Yes Alex it's tonight" Her father replied. " Oh no, I need to get my dress" Alex said suddenly wide awake. She rushed down the hallway. Her father chuckled as he watched her race down the hallway.

" Ms. Thompson?" Alex said as she knocked on the door. " Come in Alex" A voice from inside the room said. Alex opened the door and found a middle aged woman in the room. " Good Morning Ms. Thompson" Alex said. " Good Morning Ms. Smith" Ms. Thompson replied. She had her red hair in a bun. She was working on a yellow dress. " Where's Emma Ms. Thompson?" Alex asked. " Im right here" a voice behind her cried. Alex turned around and faced a girl with red wavy hair. " Hey Em" Alex said. " Emma come and try on your dress" Ms. Thompson said handing her daughter the yellow dress. " Ok" Emma said racing to the bathroom.

" It was kind of you to invite her to the ball Ms Smith" Ms Thompson said smiling warmly. " Hey no problem" Alex replied " And please you can call me Alex. Ms Smith sounds weird to me". A few days ago she asked Ms Thompson if Emma could go to the ball. Ms Thompson agreed. Alex told Emma and she was super excited to go. " Here you go Ms, I mean Alex" Ms Thompson said, showing her a beautiful gown. It was an off shoulder, midnight blue dress. " It's gorgeous" Alex said. Ms Thompson smiled. " You look great Alex" Emma said. She was wearing a yellow dress with glitter all over it. " You look great to" Alex replied. " Thanks" Emma said.

Alex and Emma took their dresses off and went at the courtyard. " So what's the ball for?" Emma asked. They were sitting on the meadow by the fountain. " Guess" Alex said. " SL meeting" Emma guessed. Alex nodded.

SL was an abbreviation for Shadow Slayer. Shadow Slayers were people who had the ability to see the things that lurk in the shadows. Things like monsters or anything evil that lurk there. Shadow Slayers also have another ability that helps them fight off the monsters. Alex was a mimicker. She can mimic anyone's abilities if they're near. Alex's mother, Jenifer Smith is a light manipulator. She can create and shape visible light in any way. Alex's father, Andrew Smith, is a hydrokinetic. He can manipulate water or any fluid. The ball was for honoring Shadow Slayers and former Shadow Slayers.

Alex gazed at her home. It was a three story building with a LOT of windows. Alex looked to her side and saw Emma digging through the basket they brought out. Emma pulled a red book and handed it to Alex. " Can you read me the book?" Emma asked. " Sure" Alex replied.

By the time Alex finished reading the book, it was already dusk. " Hey Em. I think we better go. It's already dusk." Alex said. " 5 more minutes" Emma said sleepy. " Come on Em. We might be late" Alex said. Emma opened her eyes and looked at Alex grinning. " Can I DJ sometimes" Emma asked. Alex rolled her eyes. This was so Emma, bargaining people. Alex laughed and nodded. " Ok let's go then" Emma said standing up " Besides my mom probably has a whole crew in your bedroom by now to get you ready for the ball" Alex stared at her. " Are you serious?" Alex asked. Emma shrugged. " You'll find out".

Alex walked into her bedroom and saw Ms Thompson and two other girls with her. " Hey Ms Thompson" Alex said. " Hello Alex" Ms Thompson said " Allison and Tara. They will help you with dress preparations for the ball" She motioned to a girl with blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes, and a girl with black hair, brown skin and brown eyes. " Have fun girls" Ms Thompson said before leaving. " Hi I'm Emma" Emma said waving. " Hi" Allison and Tara said at the same time. They all laughed. " Im Allison" The blonde haired girl said " And this is my friend Tara" She motioned to the girl next to her. " Hi I'm Alex" Alex replied. Allison and Tara gave Alex and Emma their dresses. They immediately put the dress on.


End file.
